My Fanboy
by LalaClouds
Summary: Kelanjutan dari FF 'Fanboy'/"Aku bertemu dengan fanboy-ku"/"MWO?"/"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu Kyuhyun-ah?"/"ohhh... Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun..."/KYUSUNG!/Un-Official Pair/DLDR!/Have Fun :D


**My Fanboy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: Super Junior and other cast punya Orang tua  
mereka masing -masing.  
And this FF is MINE

Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, and with other  
cast

Pair: KyuSungand others

Warning: This FF Is YAOI, Shou-Ai,  
Un-Official pair,  
Typo — Miss Typo, OOC

Tidak menerima FLAME karena PAIR atau karena ini FF YAOI! Yang merasa tidak suka YAOI dan sekutunya di harapkan jangan memaksakan diri~

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING :)

.

.

.

.

Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Mungkin tanpa aku jelaskan secara detail-pun kalian semua sudah tau siapa aku bukan?

Banyak yang mengatakan aku adalah artis muda yang sangat berbakat, mempunyai wajah tampan dan suara yang sangat bagus.

Eitss.. Tunggu dulu, jangan anggap aku narsis atau ke-pedean. Aku mengatakan itu berdasarkan apa yang orang-orang katakan padaku. Ah, lebih tepatnya— yang di katakan oleh ELF-SparKyu padaku.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang fans, aku ingin mengatakan kepada semua penggemarku— Kami— bahwa aku mencintai mereka semua. Aku tidak tau apa jadinya Super Junior jika tidak ada ELF yang selalu mendukung kami. Yang tertawa dan menangis bersama kami. Aku bertahan selama ini karena mereka semua.

Ya... Walau aku jarang ke Kona Beans atau mengupload foto-ku di twitter, aku tau ELF sudah tau apa yang aku lakukan. Hehe.

Hmm... Ini masi mengenai penggemar- Fans- ELF- dan SparKyu. Aku menemukan seorang fans fanatik-ku di lokasi syuting. Aku dengar dia crew baru, yah... Terlihat jelas memang, dia masi kaku dan canggung.

Jangan berfikir orang yang kubicarakan kali ini adalah seorang yeoja, jika kalian memang beranggapan seperti itu maka kalian semua salah. Orang itu namja, ya, lebih tepatnya dia seorang fanboy. Apa ada yang salah mengenai itu? Tidakkan?

Kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Jongwoon. Aku tau dia ELF-SparKyu dari ketidak sengajaan.

Aku tidak tau kenapa hari itu aku mau mengantarnya pulang ke apartemennya. Mungkin karena aku tidak tega melihatnya pulang sendirian dengan cuaca ekstrim dengan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu pucat.

Dia menawarkan aku untuk singgah dan menawarkanku cokelat panas. Ku rasa tidak ada salahnya bukan. Mencoba lebih dekat dengan crew akan membuat drama yang sedang kami garap menjadi lebih baik— itu menurutku.

Awalnya aku hanya masuk dan duduk di sofa yang ada diruangan itu. Saat ia pergi ke dapur aku tidak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang lucu di atas lemari kecil di sampingku. Lingstick, warna biru. Lalu mataku menjelajahi ruangan itu, dan... Aku baru menyadari bahwa begitu banyak poster tertempel di dinding apartement itu.

Semuanya adalah poster Super Junior— dengan di dominasi oleh poster ku. Dan masi banyak benda-benda yang berbau Super Junior— Kyuhyun— lainnya. Aku yakin di kamarnya tidak muat lagi makanya dia meletakkannya di luar.

Saat ia kembali, aku baru sadang jika ia memakai kaos berwarna biru dengan bertuliskan 'EverLasting Friend'

Ia duduk di depanku. Kepalanya tidak menunduk malu atau sebagainya saat ia duduk di sofa di depanku. Tapi, ya... Ia tidak melihat ke arahku.

"Ehem" aku memecahkan keheningan yang sudah lama tercipta di antara kami. Ia menoleh kepadaku, "apa kau tinggal sendiri di sini Jongwoon-ssi?" tanyaku.

Kulihat ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi seseorng yang tengah berfikir, "Ya. Keluargaku di Jepang" jawabnya lebih komplit lagi. Ais... Kenapa menjadi sekaku ini.

"Apa kau ELF, Jongwoon-ssi?" ia sedikit tersentak sebelum ia tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ya... Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku fans fanatic Super Junior— "

"—Terkhusus padaku" aku memotong pembicaraannya. Dan ia kembali tertawa. Kali ini tawanya membuat ke dua matanya tertutup rapat.

"Hahaha... Kau benar. Apa terlalu jelas?" tanyanya sambil menyesap coklat panas yang berada di depannya. Aku mengangguk sebagai balasannya. Dan ia kembali tertawa saat aku bertanya apakah aku boleh meminum minumanku.

"Silahkan, itu memang untukmu" aku menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Tenang... Aku tidak meracuni minumanmu atau sebagainya"

"Ah, mian. Aku tidak berfikir begitu. Kau fansku bukan? Tidak mungkin kau akan meracuniku" ujarku sambil berusaha membuatnya tidak tersinggung. Setelah itu aku meneguk minuman itu. Hangat.

"Ya, kau benar" aku melirik ke arahnya dan aku menemukan Jongwoon tenah tersenyum. Hangat. Sama hangatnya dengan minuman coklat yang tengah kuminum.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menyu- mengidolakan ku?" Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan menautkan alisnya.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tau Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tau. Mungkin jika para yeoja aku sudah bisa menebaknya. Tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana dengan fanboy" Apa aku salah bicara? Aku lihat aura di sekitarnya berubah.

"Apa masalah jika aku namja? Fanboy?" Oh tidak.. Aku benar-benar telah berbuat salah. Dia terlihat kesal.

"Ah.. Bukan itu maksudku.. Hanya saja, aku hanya ingin tau. Apa itu salah?" ku lihat dia hanya menatapku, apa dia marah dengan wajah semanis itu?

"Beruntung kau adalah idolaku Kyuhyun-ah." ia mengangkat gelasnya dan mengusap-ngusapnya. Aku jadi teringat film Aladdin.

"Aku suka suaramu. Itu membuatku benar-benar tenang dan terasa.. Nyaman" Aku bisa melihat ia tersenyum saat mengatakan itu. Tanpa aku sadari, aku juga ikut tersenyum karenanya.

.  
oOo

.  
"Hey Cho Kyuhyun!" yang di panggil membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia dapat melihat seorang namja yang beberapa minggu ini akrab dengannya telah terlihat rapi.

"Ada apa?" jawab Kyuhyun santai. Tangannya masi sibuk dengan PSP di tangannya.

Jongwoon mendengus kesal, dengan tergesa-gesa ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan merebut PSP itu. Erangan protes seketika memenuhi ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Managermu mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera pergi karena istrinya melahirkan. Jadi dia menyuruhmu untuk pulang sendirian"

Oh.. Great! Managernya itu sangat tau kapan saat-saat yang baik untuk meninggalkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kenapa harus di saat ia tidak membawa mobil atau dompetnya seperti ini? Dan kenapa ia bisa melupakan benda-benda berharga itu tetapi tidak melupakan ponselnya? Ckk! Merepotkan!

"Hello... Kenapa kau terdiam begitu? Apa kau tidak membawa mobilmu?" suara baritone Jongwoon menyadarkannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan masi mendapati Jongwoon yang masih berdiri di depannya.

Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum menampilkan seringaian andalannya.

Sedangkan Jongwoon hanya bisa menghela nafas saat mengetahui apa yang tengah dipikirkan artis idolanya itu.

.

oOo

.

Kyuhyun menatap namja yang kini tengah sibuk dengan ponsel di tangan kanan dan sebuah minuman dingin di tangan kirinya.

Sedangkan ia sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan namja yang mengaku fansnya ini, dan melupakan makanan— yang sudah minta dimakan untuk menambal perutnya yang sudah bernyanyi sedari tadi.

Setelah memaksa untuk menumpang pada Jongwoon dengan memakai rayuan sebagai idola dan ternyata itu berhasil, ia kemudian menarik Jongwoon untuk singgah di Kona Beans karena perutnya yang benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Untuk dengan apa ia membayar? Oh ayolah.. Dia makan di tempatnya sendiri. Miliknya— orangtuanya bersama orangtua sepupunya. Tentu.

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka jika ia bisa menjadi sedekat ini dengan Jongwoon. Sudah 2 bulan berlalu sejak misi 'mengantar pulang Jongwoon' berlalu.

Setelah itu ia sering mengajak Jongwoon untuk menemaninya makan, atau menemaninya saat ia merasa bosan di lokasi syuting.

Awalnya memang terasa agak canggung. Mengingat Jongwoon yang berstatus sebagai fans fanatic-nya. Namun suasana canggung itu segera menghilang setelah mereka berbicara dan ternyata— Jongwoon adalah seorang namja yang menurutnya— cerewet.

Begitupun bagi Jongwoon. Sampai saat ini ia masi tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang berada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun— idolanya yang sangat ia cintai.

Ia merasa bersyukur bahwa ia beruntung bisa sedekat ini dengan Kyuhyun. Tetapi ia juga merasa tidak enak dengan penggemar Kyuhyun di luar sana. Tapi ia senang, bisa mengenal siapa Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya— namja kekanakan pecinta game yang jika dibolehkan dan jika bisa ia akan menikah dengan benda itu.

Lamunan Jongwoon terhenti saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan suara yang bisa dibilang cukup keras. Beruntung ia berada di ruangan pribadi yang ada di Kona Beans, hingga tak ada pelanggan yang harus terkejut melihat artis terkenal itu berteriak sekeras itu dan makan seperti orang yang tidak makan berhari-hari.

Jongwoon menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya, dan Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Jongwoon bersuara, "apa Leeteuk dan Sungmin sering kesini?" tanyanya. Dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau jarang kesini?"

"Itu karena aku lebih sibuk dari kedua sepupuku itu. Leeteuk itu hanya seorang presenter. Sedangkan Sungmin, jadwal syuting atau drama musicalnya tidak sepadat aku yang begitu multitelant ini" Jongwoon mendengus mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Aku pikir Super Junior Kyuhyun adalah seorang pria dewasa dan sedikit bicara dan— "

"Jadi, kau menyesal menjadi fans ku?" potong Kyuhyun cepat. Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Tidak, bu—"

"Mengapa tidak kau beritahu saja kepada orang-orang bahwa Cho Kyuhyun membuatmu menyesal karena telah mengidolakannya?" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak—"

"—Aku tidak bisa marah padamu karena aku bisa kehilangan salah satu fans fanatic-ku" Jongwoon mengerutkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Apa-apaan namja ini?

Jongwoon menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lebih memilih fokus pada ponselnya.

Sebelum tiba-tiba ia mendongakkan kepalanya cepat. "Kyuhyun-ah.. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" Jongwoon melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk dan ia memilih untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ku dengar Sungmin sedang dekat dengan seseorang. A-apa kau tau siapa yeoja beruntung itu?" tanya Jongwoon dengan ekspresi serius. Kyuhyun terlihat diam beberapa saat.

Kyuhyun meminum minumannya dan menatap lurus kearah Jongwoon yang juga tengah melihat kearahnya.

Hingga, beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun bersuara, "apa kau ingin mengetahui sebuah rahasia Jongwoon-ssi? Aku bisa mengatakannya jika kau orang yang bisa menyimpan rahasia.

Jongwoon mengangguk ragu. Jujur, ia merasa penasaran dan.. Ragu?

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan, "Sungmin hyung memang tengah dekat dengan seseorang—" ia melirik kearah Jongwon. "Tapi orang itu bukan yeoja. Melainkan seorang— namja" Jongwoon terlihat melebarkan matanya. Tapi ia tidak berniat menyela Kyuhyun yang belum selesai dengan ucapannya.

"Ku harap kau tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun. Jika kau melakukan itu, aku yakin sepupuku itu akan kehilangan karirnya yang sedang naik sekarang" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Jongwoon. Jongwoon yang mengerti akan tatapan itu hanya mengangguk paham.

"Aku akan memberitaumu sebuah rahasia kecil lainnya jika kau bersedia menutup mulutmu"

"Kenapa kau mau menceritakan ini padaku?"

"Hmm.. Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku percaya padamu" ujar Kyuhyun ragu. "Lagi pula jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa"

Jongwoon yang dasarnya memang mempunyai rasa keingin tauan yang tinggipun segera menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengatakan bahwa ia berjanji dan akan menutup mulutnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Sikunya ia letakkan di atas meja dengan jemari tangannya yang membentuk pola yang tidak jelas.

Ia menghela nafas. "Kau tau Kim Ryeowook?"

"Komposer muda terkenal itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "kau benar. Dia adalah namja yang sekarang tengah berkencan dengan hyungku itu" ucap Kyuhyun serius. Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Juga Leeteuk hyung. Saat itu Super Junior tengah menjadi bintang tamu di salah satu acara Variety Show. Dan itu adalah acaranya Leeteuk hyung" Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Beberapa minggu kemudian, aku melihat Kangin dan Leeteuk tengah berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan"

"Jadi maksudmu—"

"Mereka pacaran" Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Sekali lagi Yesung terlihat terkejut dengan informasi yang baru ia dapatkan.

"Bukan hanya itu saja. Bahkan member kami, Hankyung dan Heechul adalah sepasang kekasih"

"Jadi, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kangin, Leeteuk, Hankyung dan Heechul adalah seorang— gay?" tanya Jongwoon yang lebih pada sebuah pernyataan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Di Super Junior yang benar-benar 'normal' adalah Choi Siwon. Aku rasa itu wajar. Sedangkan Hankyung dan Heechul mereka sudah lama berpacaran. Jadi aku memaklumi"

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Kyuhyun mengeras, "tapi yang tidak ku sangka adalah Kangin juga gay! Aku pikir dia normal! Dan dia berani mengencani sepupuku! Bahkan dia tidak meminta izin padaku terlebih dahulu" ekspresi Kyuhyun saat ini adalah kesal-marah-terkejut-dan bersemangat. Dan hanya di balas dengan tawaan ringan dari Jongwoon.

"Aku tidak akan membayangkan reaksi ELF diluar sana" Jongwoon terkekeh pelan.

Hingga wajahnya kembali serius "Tunggu. Aku mengidolakan Super Junior yang 3 anggotanya adalah gay. 1 orang namja normal dan sisinya—" Jongwoon melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku Bi" ujar Kyuhyun cepat. "Aku masi menyukai seorang yeoja, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan aku menolak seorang namja. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Kyuhyun menatap Jongwoon dengan lembut.

"A-Aku juga.. Sama sepertimu" ucap Jongwoon gugup.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "bagus lah"

Apa aku ada harapan Kyu-ah?

Hah.. Kau membuatku gila!

AKU— AKU MENCINTAIMU CHO KYUHYUN. . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Annyeong~ lala balik bawa lanjutan FF Fanboy XD mian kalo gaje and telat banget #bow.

Lala harap masi ada yang mau baca dan bersedia ninggalin jejaknya ini bukan FF chaptered lo, kalau banyak yang mau ff nya di lanjut, insyaallah aq lantutin, kalo nggak ya sampai sini aja hehe XD

Makasi buat yang udah ninggalin jejaknya di Fanboy kemaren:

| Chaery Carnation | kimyo |sparkcloud cleo | SparQClouds | tiaa | 989seohye | KyuSung Shipper | mikki mikki | Ayyes | 24 | ajib4ff | | won | | cloud3024 | KyundaClouds | DySparClouds | tety sinaga | kjwzz | GaemCloud | Guest | sayangsemuamembersuju | szasza harnis | lee minji elf | shin kwang yun | JY | clouds04 | chocolatess | Nakazawa Ryu | nin nina | evilcloud | CheftClouds | yesunghyunggue90 | Kimyuri0724 | UkeYesung xD | cloudyeye | mitha3424 | Erliah | CloudsYeskie | Agustina cloudy | clouds | ryani clouds | hera3424 | KyuWoon | ybee13 | Nierin | KyudaClouds | TrinCloudSparkyu | A. De | ameliaChoi | CloudsYesungie | Liaa | mayclouds |

sekali lagi terima kasih~ *peluk atu-atu*

dan, terakhir~

Mohon Riview-nya chingudeul ^^

Gamsahamnida


End file.
